In For The Kill
by emmagirl2005
Summary: A new born Vampire comes back into town...looking for her maker and maybe not able to finish the job that brought her back in the first place. OC/ERIC REVIEWs REVIEWs!


_**That night was warm and close, that's how I liked it. It seemed that it had been way too long since I had been back. The days the months had seemed to just fly by. Ever since I had been turned into Vampire the worlds was a hold different place. 'Embrace the darkness' he had said to me, that was a little difficult for a girl of nineteen just getting out of high school and deciding that it was a good idea to open herself up to the world. **_

_**While driving the memories of my rebirth if you will came back to me very vividly. It was almost as if I was meant for this, my body took to it so fast and I could feel the change gripping me. **_

_**The draw of this little town coming up made me smile there was one stop I had to make before I could go to my destination. Pulling up into the parking lot of a local bar Merlotte's the sign read. I could feel one of my own inside, she was almost like a cousin to me, we had been turned around the same time and felt the same things. Now it seems that she was trying to mainstream like the Mr. Compton her maker attempted at. Not bothering to lock the car as I walked up to the entrance. I pushed the big doors open smile still on my face, seeing her at the host station in front. Her eyes lit up and dropped the menus that were in her hands, grabbing me into a huge hug. It seemed that she had been without another for a while and had been lonely, I could feel her emotions dripping off her. **_

"_**Darla you came back!" she said with so much happyness in her voice. I was very happy to see her too, it had been way too long. She felt like a slight bit of my humanity was still there. A family member. A sister. Pulling away from her I bent down grabbing the menus for her. "mainstreaming then I see, Bill would be happy, Im sure but not some others we know" I gave her a smirk. She had come a long way from the scared little girl then to the rebellious hell cat she had become when I first met her. **_

_**Jessica looked at me taking back the menus "what else am I supposed to do, everyone desterted me" I looked at her with interest. "what do you mean, where are they?" her smile left her face. "Bill was taken, Sookie left to go find him with some big werewolf bodyguard paid for by you know who" she huffed at that last part. "and did he go to? Or is he still on his pedestil?" I have her a small laugh to lighten the mood, she smiled back "oh he's still here, Pam too. They are being watched by the magister seemes like a lot of things have changed since you left staying with Sophie Anne". I looked up at her not knowing that she knew that's where I was. I hadn't been able to stay here for too much longer after everything. I made my way to someone who was going to show me how a real vampire women should be, and she did. **_

_**Jessica moved us over to a table in the corner, yelling out to Sam that she was taking her break. "why did you come back here anyways, thought you would be happy being the Queens pet". I didn't like that name at all, surprisingly Sophie Anne had treated me almost equil letting me in on things that I shouldn't even be privy to. As I try and listen to Jessica ramble on about some boy, my thoughts drifted back to the night where Mr. Compton had come to visit with the queen, she had told me to stay out of sight for the mean time. Then that's when the surprise hit was when I saw him approach the entrance I didn't know what his game was this time or what he wanted. I did know that he did business for the queen, that was one thing that she didn't let me in on. **_

_**I didn't want to get into anything that night, I closed my eyes feeling him close to me and hoping that he couldn't sense me. He didn't even bat an eyelid as he entered having a quiet moment with Mr. Compton and then coming in. I know he had seen me, but it seemed that he just chose to ignore my presence. I left returning to my room, letting all the thoughts and emotions wash over me. 'I had to get a grip of myself, this is why I left in the first place'. **_

_**I snapped back into the present as Jessica was just looking at me know waiting for my answer. "he seemed like a nice boy why don't you try and fix things" I said. Sam Jessica's now boss was calling for her to get back to work. I got out of my chair and followed her back to the entreance where she took her place at the hostess station. "well I best be on my way, but I will be here for some time I think, ive been missing the old place and you ofcorse". giving her a hug I turned and left though the big wooden doors that I had entered though. Walking out back to my car the warm blanket of humid air hit me. It was a comfortable feeling, something that took me away from the present and let me relax into it, it reminded me of the sun a little 'maybe that's why I loved the feeling so much. **_

_**I had been so caught up in my own head I was already at my car grabbing out my keys. Just as I was about to turn the key into the lock a hand gripped mine, pulling back but couldn't, I knew who it was right away. I could hear a small laugh coming from the figure that now stood close beside me with a grip on my hand. Turning to look him in the face I wasn't sure what kind of game he was going to want to play this time. "I hope I was on your list of people to visit, or are you coming back to where you belong". I smirked at him, he finally let my hand free as I turned to face him. We were very close, closer than we had been in a very long time, dangerously close. "well hello to you too Eric". it almost felt good to be that close to my maker again the bond between us was impenetrable. He brushed my dark blond hair out of my eyes as I let my head slide to the right a little smiling back at him. **_

_**I was going to be careful this time, do the job and get out. **_


End file.
